Better Call Saul Episode Title Meanings
This is where you can find the meanings of the title names of every episode of Better Call Saul. Season 1 All but one of the episode names of Season 1 end in an "o" sound. Spanish for 'One'. # being the first episode of the series. Spanish for 'My Son'. # Referring to Tuco by Abuelita', '''his grandmother. # Referring to Nacho Varga. # Jimmy is hailed as a hero when he stages saving the billboard worker while filming his video decrying Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill and the court's ruling for his billboard to come down. Alpine Shepherd Boy was originally going to be called "Jell-O" in reference to jelly cups Jimmy uses to advertise his services as he begins specialising in elder law. The name was changed to Alpine Shepherd Boy because they couldn't get permission from Kraft Foods, who own the Jell-O brand. # One of Jimmy's customers after the billboard story was Mrs. Strauss who has Jimmy writing her will, one of the items listed being the Alpine Shepherd Boy Hummel figurine. Short-form for police officers, derives from the television series ''Hawaii 5-O. # The episode explores Mike's past as an officer on the Philadelphia Police Department. # In this episode, Jimmy hosts a game of Bingo. # Jimmy's "Bingo" moment was when the Kettlemans, unsatisfied with Kim's DA plea deal, goes back to Jimmy for legal representation Referring to the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, commonly referred to as the RICO Act or simply RICO, is a United States federal law that provides for extended criminal penalties and a civil cause of action for acts performed as part of an ongoing criminal organization. # It was used in this episode by Chuck McGill to instigate the suit with Sandpiper Crossing. # Refers to the sandwich Mike packs with him to the drug swap. # Referring to Marco Pasternak. Season 2 Season 2's episode titles kick the pattern of ending in an "o" sound, instead fitting a hint into the episode names. The first letter of each episode could be rearranged to spell FRINGSBACK (Fring's back). This was an indication Gustavo Fring from the original show will soon become a common character in Better Call Saul. This in syndication with the warning to Mike in Klick with a note in his car windshield stating "DON'T" preventing the assassination of Hector Salamanca strongly hinted at Gus' return in Season 3. # Signifying Jimmy's change in attitude to abandon doing "the right thing" preferring to do his job his own way. # Also representing Jimmy's reluctant decision to accept Davis & Main's offer to become an associate after declining the offer at the court building. # At the end of the episode, Jimmy flips a switch in his new office labelled "Do NOT turn OFF!!!" (albeit to no consequences) showing his new principal of not complying to other's standards. Referring to a 'Hoboken Squat Cobbler'; a form of fetish video whereas a man sits in a pie and wiggles about. # Jimmy creates an alibi for Daniel Wormald that he created Hoboken Squat Cobbler videos to exonerate him from possible charges after his lone drug deal ended with Nacho raiding his pharmaceutical stash and baseball card collection. # Cobbler is a translation of the Hungarian word "varga", which refers to Nacho Varga. A city in Texas, east of Albuquerque. Also, Spanish for "yellow". # Jimmy stages solicitation with a busload of seniors in Amarillo. # The letters he had sent them were "canary yellow". A figure of speech; to show intent of victory by any and all means. # Refers to the boxing gloves necklace Mike takes from Tuco during their skirmish. # A boxing term when boxers remove their gloves to inflict as much damage as possible on their opponents, alluding to the climactic scene when Tuco beats up Mike in the restaurant carpark. # Referring to Rebecca Bois; Chuck's ex-wife. Referring to the song, from South Pacific. # Jimmy sings the song to Kim Wexler on her answering machine. # Referring to the air dancer which inspires Jimmy's style of oddly-coloured clothes (among other oddities) which he uses to sabotage his position at Davis & Main. Refers to the B-29 Fifi aircraft used in World War II. # Jimmy wants the aircraft to use in his advert. Jimmy uses one of his clients to perpetrate a ruse at a U.S. Air Force base in order to gain access to the plane. # Refers to Mike's trap for the cartel truck driver; a makeshift spike strip made of a garden hose and nails. # Idiom ("hit the nail on the head") for Chuck's accusation of Jimmy sabotaging the Mesa Verde documents, to a high degree of accuracy. A "klick" is a military term meaning one kilometer. # One klick is roughly the distance Mike Ehrmantraut is from Hector Salamanca during his assassination attempt. # May also refer to the click of the recorder's buttons when Chuck secretly tapes Jimmy confessing to tampering with the Mesa Verde files. Season 3 Unlike previous seasons, Season 3's episode names don't have any pattern or message in them. # Jimmy reminisces about a childhood book known as 'The Adventures of Mabel' by Harry Thurston Peck which Chuck once read to him. # Ernesto reveals to Kim that he heard Jimmy's confession tape when he switched out the recorder's batteries. # Mike spends the episode following and watching the assailants who took the locator out of his car's gas cap, to then enlist Jimmy to spy on one who stops in the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant in the morning. # When Jimmy confronts Chuck and destroys the confession tape, Howard and Dave Brightbill declare themselves as witnesses. Refers to sunk cost fallacy: unrecoverable incursions; normally used by gamblers to justify continuing. # Refers back to when Jimmy cited sunk cost fallacy to justify giving up his law practice. # It's used again by Kim to justify her defending of Jimmy over Chuck's PPD. Spanish for "tasty". # Refers to the nickname given by Don Eladio to the toy Hector brings him, representing the mascot of the company Hector bought as a cover for local Cartel activities. # A Spanish title was probably chosen because of the significant Spanish dialogue in the episode. Defined as "the use of deception or subterfuge to achieve one's purpose". # After Jimmy demonstrated by an intelligent ploy to prove Chuck's disease is purely mental, Chuck becomes mad with rage and uses this term to refer to his brother's umpteenth trickery. A pharmaceutical term meaning to use medications in ways not of their original intent. # Jimmy uses the term to describe the use of his name to sell his advertisement's airtime instead of for law practice. # The use of a pharmaceutical term is apt considering Nacho's eventual plan to sabotage plan to Hector's medication starts in this episode. # The expenses of Jimmy's livelihood are starting to pile up as he's struggling to sell his services and broadcast time, as well as the fact that his insurance premiums will go up 150% because of his suspension. # Jimmy reveals to the insurance broker that Chuck has electromagnetic hypersensitivity (under the ruse of a breakdown), which caused all of HHM's premiums to increase too. # Used in conjunction with the following episode title to make 'Slip & Fall' (the act of slipping, falling and suing the property owner for negligence), a form of Tort law in which Jimmy's coming Saul Goodman persona specialises. # Jimmy uses a Slip & Fall ploy to coax the owners of ABQ In Tune into purchasing the new commercials. # Nacho's plan to switch out Hector's medicine for crushed Ibuprofen tablets ends with him slipping the container with the new pills back into Hector's jacket pocket. # The title references Jimmy's 'Slippin' Jimmy' persona suggesting that Jimmy McGill and Slippin' Jimmy are starting to close in on each other to create the Breaking Bad-era Saul Goodman. # Used in conjunction with the preceding episode title to make 'Slip & Fall' (the act of slipping, falling and suing the property owner for negligence), a form of Tort law in which Jimmy's coming Saul Goodman persona specialises. # Many characters in this episode start to experience a "fall" of sorts all at once. #* Jimmy's morality is compromised as he plots to coax Irene Landry into settling the Sandpiper Crossing case by persuading her friends she is keeping money from them. This move is more indicative of his swift transition into Saul Goodman. #* Chuck is asked by Howard to step down from being a practicing lawyer out of fear he is not of sound mind. #* Kim's overwhelming workload with Mesa Verde and Billy Gatwood starts to dramatically affect her as she starts losing sleep just to keep up. #* Hector loses his cartel distribution contract to Gus, which causes him to flare up aggressively and in due course, take his medication, now Nacho's swapped-out Ibuprofen pills. #* Nacho tells his father about his arrangement with Hector and that Hector will soon try to take over the body shop, to which he tells Nacho to leave his house. #* Howard is faced with the prospect of HHM going bankrupt after Chuck sues the firm for breach of contract. #* Irene begins getting alienated by her friends, as per Jimmy's plan and eventually breaks down when she wins at bingo to a less than celebratory crowd. # The episode ends on Kim taking a literal fall by crashing her car (from falling asleep at the wheel) on her way to her meeting with Gatwood. # The episode opens on Chuck reading 'The Adventures of Mabel' to Jimmy in a tent as the camera passes them and closes in on a gas lantern. # A gas lantern may be a metaphor for Chuck in this season as his onset irrationality has made him a major hazard to his associates, as Howard asks Chuck to retire saying his decision-making has become unpredictable. This could be seen when Saul comments on a photo of a lantern atop a stack of newspapers in Chuck's house. # Jimmy practically sets alight his Elder law career by purposely exposing his foil against Irene during a session of chair yoga with the help of Erin Brill. # Following his forced retirement from HHM, a string of public humiliations and a major relapse of his electromagnetic hypersensitivity which drove him to tear apart his own house, Chuck took his own life by knocking over a lantern in his living room with books scattered across the ground. Season 4 # Smoke is a byproduct of fire; Chuck's method of suicide. # A metaphor for the episode's major theme. Smoke tends to hang around the burnt area and people within the vicinity of the burning; emblematic of the side-effects of Chuck's death, and to a lesser extent, Hector's stroke. # The inspector at Chuck's house says Chuck died through smoke inhalation. # The episode begins with Hector hooked up to a mechanical ventilator in the hospital, after his stroke. # Gus ambushes Nacho and Arturo after their drug collection and kills Arturo by suffocating him with a plastic bag. # Jimmy offers Mike the job switching out the Bavarian Boy Hummel figurine in Neff Copiers with a similar, but cheaper figurine by saying, "Let's do something beautiful here." Jimmy's rationale is he and Mike both profit, they make a Hummel fan happy and Mr. Neff is none the wiser, making it a victimless crime. # Mike exposes Henry as a fraud at the support group and after Henry storms out, Mike tells the group "You wanted me to talk. I talked." # The title could also refer to Jimmy's new job at CC Mobile, a cell phone store. # Saul says "Well, Quite a ride." to Francesca after during the teaser, referring to their time together at Saul Goodman & Associates before going into hiding with the help of Ed Galbraith. # The title may also refer to the bumpy van ride Werner Ziegler and the French tunneller took to Lavandería Brillante. # With the help of Huell and another man, Jimmy threatens the three youths who stole his cell phone profits by hanging them upside down and smashing piñatas, telling them to stay away from Jimmy and tell others to do the same. # Possibly used in conjunction with a previous episode "Something Beautiful"; potentially to signify that Jimmy's habit of justifying his ploys with altruistic purpose stops from here on, edging the show closer to Saul Goodman territory. # The C. Carson Parks-written song "Somethin' Stupid" played during the teaser montage, as an original cover by Israeli musical duo Lola Marsh # The episode shows multiple characters making short-sighted mistakes. #* Huell hits a plainclothes police officer misinterpreting an argument with Jimmy as a threat. Huell is charged with battery and could face two and a half year due to prior convictions with the same officer. #* Casper accidently knocks over a support beam in the dug-out cavern beneath Lavandería Brillante, causing a fight between him and Kai. # Kim fears Jimmy will do something unethical to help Huell avoid jail-time or get himself into trouble. She ends the episode calling Jimmy to refrain and consider a plan of her own. A small town in Louisiana. # The hometown of Huell Babineaux. # Jimmy McGill mails dozens of forged support letters from Coushatta to Judge Munsinger back in Albuquerque. German for "to meet again". #The word 'wiedersehen' is sprayed on the rock in the superlab site prior to its blasting. #Werner, who's been working on the superlab construction for longer than he planned, becomes anxious to return to Germany and see his wife. # Jimmy and Chuck sing to a karaoke version of the song "Winner Takes it All" by ABBA during the teaser. # A common theme of the show is Jimmy's view of other people; as either ' ' or more aptly for this season, 'winners and suckers'. # Jimmy wins his appeal of the with a heartfelt speech about his relationship with Chuck (which is later revealed to be a disingenuous ruse), allowing him to restart his law practice under his Saul Goodman pseudonym. # Early in the series, Howard Hamlin warns Jimmy that often in the law, "people get so caught up in the idea of winning, that they forget to listen to their heart". That warning comes full circle in this episode with Jimmy's appeal. He emerges victorious, but in doing so abandons his morality and leans entirely into his Saul Goodman persona. Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul) Category:Better Call Saul